ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide leadership, oversight, and infrastructure to support all scientific, administrative, and financial activities of the U-HAND (University of Houston/MD Anderson Cancer Center) partnership, including the Cancer Research Education Program (CREP) and the Pilot Research Program. The Administrative Core will serve as the strategic hub of U-HAND, connecting the two partnering institutions, as well as a network of community partners, to address complex social determinants that are the root of cancer disparities. The ultimate goal of the Administrative Core is to provide support infrastructure for U-HAND to achieve its overarching objective ? to build and maintain a long-term, collaborative partnership between the University of Houston and The University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center that supports and stimulates excellence in education programming and innovation in research designed to affect health equity among racial/ethnic groups disproportionately affected by cancer disparities. The Administrative Core will accomplish this goal through the following specific aims: 1) Provide strategic leadership and oversight to the U-HAND partnership and coordinate and integrate its components; 2) Provide administrative support, financial management, and logistical support to the U-HAND partnership and its components; 3) Oversee planning, implementation, and evaluation activities for the U-HAND partnership; 4) Support development and implementation of the U-HAND Evaluation; and 5) Coordinate all communication and collaboration a) within the U-HAND team and between U-HAND and the advisory boards and b) between U-HAND and the National Cancer Institute.